


Happy Dragon

by twizzle



Category: World of Warcraft
Genre: Deliberate Badfic, Deliberately Bad Fanart, Gen, exchange treat
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-27
Updated: 2015-03-27
Packaged: 2018-03-19 22:59:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 197
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3627486
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/twizzle/pseuds/twizzle
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Wrathion is happy and not mean</p><p>**Deliberately bad fic and art for the Bad Bang Exchange**</p>
            </blockquote>





	Happy Dragon

**Author's Note:**

  * For [dante_gabriel_renesmee](https://archiveofourown.org/users/dante_gabriel_renesmee/gifts).



> OK so I'm actually kinda pleased with the art which is silly but eh.
> 
> This is deliberately bad fic and art for the Bad Bang Exchange. It is meant only to entertain.

Wrathion is an awesome dragon and he is super happy and likes to be in whelp form all the time and he had a nice hat which was awesome he loved his hat. He's happy really becasue he's a happy dragon but he has a resting bitchface so everyone thinks he's moody but he's not he just has a grumpyface which isn't his fault really.  
His tummy sometimes gurgles becasue it's a big squishy tummy and it makes him laugh but he's not always laughing becasue otherwise people wouldn't take him seriously becasue he's an important dragon and he's called Wrathionion sometimes becasue he's like Shrek becasue he has layers like an onion so even though he looks all grumpy on the outside he's not if you peel off his skin, or something. I always liked donkey better than Shrek. Donkey married a red dragon though and Wrathion doesn't really like red dragons but it might mean he could marry a cat and have fluffy babies like the dragon and Donkey do and then HOW CUTE WOULD THOSE BABIES BE THEY'DBE EVEN MORE CUTE THAT WRATHION I don't mean that nothing is cuter than Wrathion i'm sorry.

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt: https://dante-gabriel-renesmee.dreamwidth.org/499.html
> 
> "i rly want to see him growin up and rejectin his family's past, why cant he be happion instead?? hes amazin and he could rly make the world a better plaice. he doesnt have to be bad just becus he's a black dragon, that is racist and you should feel ashamed!! hes a special baby dragon prince <33 (ilhim shhh) but yeah
> 
> NO HUMAN FORM PLS whelp only  
> he is like a fat little kitten but with wings why would you want anythin else"


End file.
